1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to grip accessories and, more particularly, to a grip assembly adapted to vibrate in response to manual gripping pressure exceeding a predetermined threshold.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The design of golf clubs and the basics when it comes to their use is well known. What is lost on many, however, are the nuances that can make the difference between success and failure when it comes to their use. Countless amounts are spent each year by golfers seeking to learn such nuances and otherwise improve their ability to properly use a golf club. Notwithstanding the amount of resources spent on improving the ability to use a golf club, one of the most effective techniques is also one of the most simple; loosen the grip on the club.
Many golfers grasp their golf clubs too tightly as they swing. This results in disadvantageous effects to their upper body posture as well as the results from the swing. While all types of training equipment and facilities exist for teaching people other aspects of golfing, there are limited self executing educational devices for correcting the grip on a golf club. Thus, there remains a need for a vibrating grip assembly which would provide a sensory response to excess gripping pressure on a golf club. It would be helpful if such a vibrating grip assembly responded to excess gripping by simply vibrating where the excess gripping was occurring. It would be additionally desirable for such a vibrating grip assembly to utilize a replaceable power source to reduce any ongoing maintenance costs on end users.
The Applicant's invention described herein provides for a grip assembly adapted to vibrate in response to manual gripping pressure exceeding a predetermined threshold. The primary components of Applicant's vibrating grip assembly are a rubber grip, a removable power source, and a vibrating transducer. When in operation, the vibrating grip assembly allows a user to learn the proper amount of gripping force to use while holding a golf club from localized automatic feedback. As a result, many of the limitations imposed by the prior art are removed.